collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
Current events
Current events posting guidelines Gearing up for dissertation doom I've been interrupted in my work on this site by the emergence of two beautiful little boys, born on that auspicious day of Sept 11, 2006 (they're hard to see in the left pic they're so small!). However, I've now got about six months on my phd left, so time to get cracking. Having founded this wiki in order to help spur the development of theories around collaboration, I'll be doing some serious thinking about how to best push MetaCollab's progress towards my own personal favourite subject - a general theory of collaboration, and, how to best incorporate the work developed here into my dissertation (how to dynamically incorporate content, structure contributions & give credit etc). I've got a few more bits and pieces to take care of, and then, in the next week or so I'll begin discussing these issues here and on the mailing list, so if you're interested in taking part or listening in, make sure you're subscribed - who knows, you might even get your work published! ;-D. Thanks for everyone's great work here, and looking forward to getting back to it! Mark Elliott 13:11, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ----- Wikia: Collaboration of the Month 2006: Genealogy Wiki - Everyone has had ancestors and most people like discovering relatives. Join us for a while and add or maybe find a couple of yours! Family historians are good with genealogy software, but wikis are a whole new world for some and we would like tips from experienced Wikians for things such as templates and references. There are other good genealogy wikis; help Wikia to keep this one flourishing! Founders: Bill Willis, Robin Patterson • Help needed ---- Posted:CQ • 17:48, 20 January 2007 (UTC) archived: Wikiversity:Update Wikiversity is now up and running! You can link to its Main page from any Wikia using Wikipedia:v:Main Page. Conversly, Meta Collab and Wikia are represented there at a new article, v:Wikia as a resource in Wikiversity's main namespace. Meta Collab:Wikiversity 2007: Week – The Multilingual worksheet now appears at Wikiversity's Language aquisition department. Meta Collab has set up an ongoing collaboration between Wikiversity and the Pen Pal Wiki at Wikia. MC will try to keep a close eye on the PPW site. It is an interesting case-study for interlingual collaboration and an excellent vehicle for Wikia/Wikiversity interaction. ---- Posted:CQ • 03:12, 17 October 2006 (UTC) archived: Other News Post a new item here. New item ---- Metacommunity defined Community.Wikia.com is redefining itself as a metacommunity of Wikians and other MediaWiki-based groups. See a synopsis on my user page. ---- Posted:CQ • 14:44, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ---- 2006 Q1 & Q2 Not-so-current events: QUT Researchers Contributing to MetaCollab A team of researchers from Queensland University of Technology, Brisbane, Australia, will be contributing to MetaCollab with the aims of mapping out key terms and ideas relating to their research into user-led content production. For more info, see their QUT Research Group page. Welcome! ---- Posted:Mark Elliott • 13:41, 18 June 2006 (UTC) ---- 2005 Archives 2005 Take part in a short collaboration poll Are you curious about how good collaborations happen? Take part in a short collaboration poll designed to shed light on a subject vital to every kind of human endeavor: Collaboration. ---- Posted:Mark Elliott • 10:08, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ----- Conference: Social Construction: A Celebration of Collaborative Practices * Interact with over 50 cutting edge practitioners experimenting with collaborative practices. * Participate in a forum for sharing across multiple arenas of action. * Create a context for collaborative creation of new ideas. * Join in an opportunity to weave theory, practice, dialogue, nature, and good fun. The conference will be of particular interest to practitioners from any profession concerned with personal or social change. It will serve as a forum for generating further resources for social change. The Taos Institute, Oct 6-9, 2005, Taos, New Mexico, U.S.A. More info: The Taos Institute ---- Posted:Mark Elliott • ??? Oct 2005 (UTC) Genesis This collaborative wiki started on 3 October 2005, first edit at 14:47, by User:Mark Elliott Category:Current events Category:Community